This disclosure relates to a mounting arrangement for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement that includes front and rear engine mount beams that are integrally formed with respective pylon mount structures.
Pylons are used to attach gas turbine engines to an aircraft wing. Pylon mounting structures connect an engine case of the gas turbine engine to the pylon. In one known arrangement, a pylon pyramid includes a first or fore pylon mounting flange that is secured to a mating flange on a front engine mount beam at a first bolted joint. The front engine mount beam is then attached to the engine case via another bolted joint to provide a fore or front engine mount. An aft pylon flange includes a second pylon mounting flange that is secured to a mating flange on a rear engine mount beam at a second bolted joint. The rear engine mount beam is then attached to the engine case to provide a rear or aft engine mount.
The use of multiple bolted joints is disadvantageous from weight, material cost, and labor cost perspectives. Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting arrangement that provides for an easier and more cost effective assembly of a gas turbine engine to a pylon.